


Letting Go

by Nordlaw



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, hopefully never canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordlaw/pseuds/Nordlaw
Summary: Hera is tired of telling everyone she is fine.





	Letting Go

Hera is tired of telling everyone she is fine.

Well-meaning superiors ask if she would like to take some time off. She has a hard time not snapping back at them. What she needs is to keep working. This rebellion isn’t going to win itself.

She knows Sabine and Zeb have been looking for her. Hera is careful to only ever see them in passing, keeping her steps brisk and purposeful as she tells them she doesn’t have time to talk now. It’s getting easier to ignore the hurt looks on their faces. 

Work is one of the only things holding her together. The other thing is something so small and secret, she can barely admit it to herself. As she plans strategies with the other rebellion leaders, the hidden part of her is yearning for something it never has before: a misstep. Not with the rebellion, but with her. Hoping that maybe, in the last few weeks, there has been some hidden flaw in her careful plans and protections. It’s something she has never wanted before and now craves with her very being. Every breath is a whispered prayer to the long-forgotten gods of her people, every heart beat is a cry to the un-felt Force to just please, give her this one thing.

When she sees the first smears of blood weeks later, she does her best to ignore it and bury herself in meetings and duty. But by the middle of the day, she can no longer turn away from what’s happening. She says she is not feeling well and endures the sympathy-filled eyes of her compatriots following her out of the room, assuming they know the reason she is finally taking her leave.

Hera makes her slow way to the Ghost. Once inside her room, she reaches for the green shirt tucked up beside her pillow. Bringing it to her nose, she inhales.

Kanan is dead.

There will never be a child.

And Hera finally weeps.


End file.
